Hyper! Little Vampire
by YugiYamiAtem
Summary: Having blood for dinner good, making a friend good, blowing up a school...good Well at least to a Yugi Mutou who meets a Yami Sennen after jumping out his window...and you'll see. Lets see if we can get this little guy out of gym before he takes a sip...
1. Judging jump

Hyper Little Vampire!

Yugi pouted and whined, "But Grandpa! What if something goes wrong!" His grandpa, Solomon Mutou huffed and opened the windows of the Game-shop. "Nothing will go wrong this time so calm down and get ready for school," he said as he flipped the sign open before scurrying to the back. The tri-colored haired boy signed before he bounded up the stairs, scrambled into his room, grabbed his stuff and jumped out the window without another word.

Yami grunted as Tea, as reffered to as Anzu, lachted onto his arm making him fumble over his feet crashing to the ground. Which was unusal for the well balanced teen. "Anzu get off my arm," Yami nervously said watching the current position they were in. Tea was clambered over Yami, one hand in his hair and one on his leg. Yami's brow furrowed as he pushed Tea away, getting up as he did so. "Yami-kun!" Tea whimpered weakly pulling out her lower lip. "What's with you!" She had tears gathering in her eyes, Yami's weakness. Before you could say "Yu-gi-oh", Yami was down the street and turning a corner. What the teen didn't know is that he just walked into central grov. The street with the said to be haunted Game-shop. Yami walked down the road glad to be away from Tea, "You'd think she was clinging to a pair of shoes" he sweat-dropped then sighed as he looked up, not aware he was looking down. The tri-colored teen let his eyes roam the depressing place until his eyes fixed on the Game-shop. "When did the shop get refurbished?" Yami asked himself. The whole time he had been alive, 17 years to be correct, the Kame Game-shop was always a dump. "Who would buy this place?" Curiosity getting the better of him Yami walked up to the side window, pressing his forehead on the glass. The teen quirked an eyebrow as the rushed sound of rustling catches his ears. He looked up only to see a shadowed figure jumping out of the upper window. "Wha-" before Yami could finish the shadow landed on top of him with a 'thud'. Yami groaned in pain opening one eye. Seeing a petit pale face a little too close for comfort near his face he blushed 5 shades of crimson. He stared into the pools of amethyst as they focused until they blinked and tilted to the side. Yami noticed hi staring and stuttered, "S-sorry…" he trailed off not sure of how to apologize, because it was this person that fell-jumped more like it- on him. The boy smiled and blinked cutely. "No it's my fault I need to watch where I jump," he said and then got up. Yami couldn't argue with that fact. The teen got up as well and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey! You have the same uniform as I do!" the boy cheered pointing at the Domino High code. "You go to Domino High? I've never seen you and you'd think I would notice a cuter version of me," Yami finally said with a smirk. Before they could say anymore there was a beeping noise coming from Yami's pocket. He picked it up and freaked…he was late. "We're late!" With that the older sprinted waving the boy over to him. "Making you late on your first day what a guy I am right? By the way what's your name?" Yami asked as the boy caught up bangs hiding his face. If Yami didn't know any better he would have thought the smaller was crying…maybe he was. "It's…" the boy started but seemed sadden, he looked up with a fake smile, "Yugi,Yugi Mutou" Yugi…what a sweet name for him, Yami thought. Yami turned to find the newly named boy, Yugi not there, but up ahead. "Cute and fast," Yami smirked "this is going to be fun with you around…Yugi Mutou…"


	2. Kawaii

**_Yugi:Even I say it's about time I didn't get to talk for like 3 months!*pouts slightly*_**

**_Yami:*pniches Yugi's cheeks* Aww did little kawaii chibi get mad*makes baby faces*_**

_**Atem:Yami you shouldn't do that*sighs***_

_**Yami:why?**_

_**Yugi:*growls*'cause of this!*bites Yami's hand***_

_**Yami:OW!*looks over mark*wrong place to bit chibi-ichi**_

_**Yugi:I'll show you!*tackles Yami***_

_**Atem:please someone tell me they'll at least get along once!*sighs***_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I did that!" Yugi shouted while jumping over a trash can. "I'm usually so graceful" A barely visual red tint of shade formed-but disappeared in a flash- on his cheeks as he thought of the boy he ran into, what was his name? So that's what he forgot. "Ahhh! I didn't get his name!" He hid his face in his hands as he scowled at himself.<p>

Hoping to see the teen again at school, he brushed his tongue over his teeth and sighed as he thundered into the school grounds practically taking the dirt with him.

So close yet so far when he was tackled by a mess of brown and yellow. "Yo! Yams what'ca doin'?" "Yeah man you're creating a dust devil out there" Two voices called from on top of Yugi.

The scowl on his face never left as he turned to the owner of the voices one who was a saggy blond. "I'm not anno…who?" Yugi questioned, still a little miffed. "Either Yami lost his memory or he has a clone," the one that had hair like a unicorn said.

The Yami-mini-me's brow furrowed as he dusted himself off and sighed, a smile plastered on his face. "Excuse me could you help me? I'm new and I need a schedule," Yugi whispered, slightly swaying; a cutesy look on his ever so innocent face.

Both the boys couldn't keep the rise of blood that flowed into their cheeks. They silently agreed looking down, not able to stand the face. "I-I'm J-Joey…" The blond said cautiously looking back up only to meet the cutesy look again. "That's Tristan" It came fast, no one heard the stutter. The smaller just smiled and skipped down the hall, catching the eyes of boys and girls alike. Tristan and Joey stared at the fleeting boy before tearing off.

Yami entered the gates of school, panting. "Yes…made it…" He sighed in relief. And guess what happened…the bell rung.

"Damn!"

Once again Yami dashed into the building as one of his friends referred to as a personal "hellhole".

Yami ran past the entrance forgetting to switch his shoes into his foot locker, and zipped across campus. Others studying in the courtyard gave giggles or rolled their eyes at the usual routine of the one know as Yami Sennen.

After the almost what seemed like 200 mile run the tri-colored teen paused at his classroom, swalloing a lump in his throught he cautiously opened the door taking a peek inside.

"Mr. Sennen!" Said teen winced and faced the teacher, "Late again not a surprise what's your excuse this time?" Ms. Taiki said crudely.

She was pretty nice, except to Yami.

The boy gulped, "Well I was walking down central grove. And looking at the refurbished game shop and of course I had to look at it. I looked into the window and then looked up, and as I did a boy jumped out the window and fell on top of me. Then he ran off in a blur"

At the end the class laughed, slightly brushing Yami's nerves.

"Ok mister Sennen," Ms. Taiki obviously could have cared less, "We're done with that. Now bring me your homework."

Yami jerked back remembering he'd forgotten all his stuff in his locker yesterday.

The teen shook his head and sulked to his desk in defeat. The women Yami referred to as a "devil in heels" just turned and started writing that week's events.

The tardy teen didn't listen; his thoughts kept straying to the wonder that was Yugi.

"What am I thinking!" He murmured to himself, catching the attention of his two best friends.

Joey and Tristan sat on either side of Yami. "Hey Yams' what with the depressing mumbo," Joey gives Yami a sneer as he sees his friend flinch. "Girl perhaps?" The questioned teen grimaces at the thought. "Joey you know as much as the world does that I'm- "his rant was cut short with a, "bang".

The two looked up with annoyed expressions until their gazes landed on Ms. Taiki, "Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Sennen once again you interrupt my class this week not to mention all the other times all three years. Now quiet down and take out your notes!" With that said she turned around to finish the lesson. "It's not like I wanted to have you for three years," Yami muttered taking out his pen and paper.

Each year in Domino high they have the same homeroom teachers every year being. Being in his junior year Yami and Ms. Taiki have had a rough start ever since the tri-colored haired teen broke her priceless china vase that held flowers from her deceased husband. And guess what he said as a sorry-"opps"- then he ran off to avoid confrontation.

As the vase breaker pulled out his materials there was a "thump" from the door. While the widow went to see who was interrupting her vivid teaching the teens left in the room mingled. Joey and Tristan immediately turned to Yami wanting explanations. "So what was on your mind man?" asked Tristan. Yami shifted not used to direct questioned attention from a friend. Yami Sennen being the most popular guy in school voted by "the public"; was proud and confident…except when it came to himself.

Yami slurred his word, "I don't know what you are talking about." While acting like a drunken ditz the "she-devil" appeared. "This is unexpected we…seem to have a new student, please give a warm welcome to…" she lifted up a sheet she had in her hands, "…Yugi Mutou. Come on in." the teacher coaxed even if she had no need to.

A teen with tri-colored hair came bounding into the room waving "hi" to everyone. The boy had bright amethyst eyes shining with the reflection of light, and to match those eyes was a cute cherub face with a killing smile. As all the boys he had the school uniform of (tight) blue slacks, white buttoned shirt, and a fitting blue blazer, tough the teen added a collar to his cream colored neck.

"Hi, I'm Yugi," he introduced himself with a voice that beat and angel's singing to shame, "Glad to be here." The boy winked then bowed to the class. The girls squealed in delight and the boys drooled with lust filled eyes.

Yami looked up and gapped at the Mutou boy or at least to him "the boy who fell from above". Yami stared at the figure of perfection then blushed lightly as he noticed that his eyes started to move down to the blue pants clinging greedily to the other's boy's legs.

Deciding to interrupt the ogle contest the teacher coughed, "Anyway is there an empty seat next to anybody?" Students looked around franticly then sighed in defeat at finding no spaces, even Yami looked disappointed.

Ms. Taiki sighed, "Anyone willing to give up a seat for the day?" No one answered, "If you do you'll have no work for three days." Many hands shot up. Glancing around the teacher pondered this. "Excuse me." The ragged blond, Joey, hollered, "Ms.T let me do it and you'll get no complaints for 'bout a week eh?" he offered.

The sensei nearly jumped for joy and asked Yugi to sit as Joey moved. Yugi stopped short on his way to his seat and smiled widely. "Hey it's you!" the little one said with his eyes glittering in excitement, "Sorry I hurt you, I was in a hurry and I guess me being on top didn't help you back and/or buttock." The smaller said innocence in his voice. The small tri-colored boy had no idea the words sounded like he had a quick one-nighter. Did the boy know how wrong that sounded to teen ears?

Jealous flashing eyes all zipped toward a flushed Yami as he stammered, "N-no…well not that…you fell out the window so don't worry 'bout me." The tense atmosphere simmered and fizzled out. Yami took a deep-well-needed-breath. "Anyway the name's Yami you may hear but I'm the-"His words were stopped as a mess of tri-colored hair glomped him.

"Yami's you name!" The amethyst eyed boy yelped and clung to the popular boy. "Well guess what we're partners I'm sticking with you!" Oh look who's back hello tense atmosphere

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yugi:Ya happy now!*yells from on top of Atem's shoulders*<strong>_

_**Yami:*covered in marks*okay okay...still bit in the wrong place*slips away***_

_**Atem:?*rasies an eyebrow*Yugi...**_

_**Yugi:ya?**_

_**Atem:...how did you get up there?**_

_**Yugi:...**_


	3. Sorry

Ok, this is the first time you guys are hearing from me and not the "idiot trio" (Maid-sama) and it's to say that I am sorry that I haven't been putting up new chapters.

Anyway, the reason is because we have school and this is my freshman year in high school and I have to keep my grades up since I and in AP courses and I don't have much time. I amd also on my schools bowling team so i have even less time. I have to study, practice, write essays and etc... Just to let you know that I am still writing the story chapters in my journal but until I can get all of this down to a mimimum I won't have time to type them on the computer. And yes you can review and say that this is just and excuse but it's true and I am okay with that. If you do understand then thankyou. If you are looking at this then at least I know that I may have loyal fans of the stories. Oh! and kate if u are reading this thankyou for that last review I got it on my gmail and it got me to finally write this and et my butt in gear.

Guess I got nothing to say to you guys. except that this was a lame apology and you are going to hate me for making you think was an update. I know I do too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yugi:Don't worry we will make sure that -ACK!*trips*<strong>_

_**Yami:*steps over Yugi*the writer will get this done*smirks***_

_**Atem:*sighs*The writer wouldn't get anything done 'cause of you two around*crosses arms and shakes head* **_

_**Yugi:ATEM!*crys maiden style***_

_**Atem:*sweatdrop*Yugi you read to many yoai mangas**_

_**Yami:*rolls eyes*also for those who know YugiYamiAtem on deviantart this is the reason the writer hasn't been on*winks*adios mi amours**_

_**Atem:*sighs and stares at both*someone pity me for this curse!**_


End file.
